Chaos
Chaos is one of the first members Ritz encounters on his journey around The Shack. Known for being friendly to newcomers, he gladly helps Ritz out where he can. As far as Shack regulars go, Chaos is one of the most powerful, being only four levels under the cap. Chaos was first seen entering a room on this page before being properlyintroduced a little while later. Personality and Traits More often than not, Chaos is an upbeat and cheerful individual who rarely takes things seriously. Due to his carefree demeanour, he forgives people easily, choosing to overlook most things -- including Ritz's earlier mishaps. Abilities As the Shack's local muffin man, his abilities mostly revolve around the materializing of muffins. He can create any type of muffin he desires, also being able to augment them with unusual additional effects. The most common of these (and the only type seen in Shackstuck so far) is the BAYSPLOSION Muffin, which when thrown results in a large BAYSPLOSION that will often cause heavy damage to whatever it hits. He tends to use these as his primary ammo for the Tactical Muffin Catapult. Role in the Story Chaos was the second regular Ritz encountered during his time in The Shack, seemingly doing nothing as he stood by an armchair (but we all know he was pondering the mysteries of life and coming up with plans, as he is secretly the guy who pulls all the strings, all of them). After some light banter, he offered Ritz a muffin, which allowed him to level up for the first time. He was then left mildly puzzled when the newbie proceeded to go on about the "Banana King" and ran out of the room screaming. After that he was not seen again, save for a brief appearance when Ritz once again returned to the checkerboard room. His next major appearance was toward the end of Act 1, when most of the Shack regulars had started a movement to get Ritz banned over some of his actions. Chaos was one of the few who sided with him (the others being Vertigo and Zak) and worked to keep him safe until the whole mess blew over, planning to hide him within New Vegas. Unfortunately, this didn't quite go as planned. Chaos remained in Ritz's party for a while during the start of Act 2, travelling through the basement with him as well as helping him fend of the corrupted Cy-Fox, after which he stated that he had important business to attend to. He gave Ritz a Shackberry as a way to keep in contact with other Shack regulars before parting ways and leaving the party. Trivia *Chaos sometimes loses his right (or left depending on the way he's facing) arm whenever he's not pointing at something. This seems to occur at random intervals with no rhyme or reason. That said, he never seems to mind or notice it. *As of Act 2, Chaos has been seen making the ':I' face on occasion. This is a nod to the actual member's frequent use of the emoticon. **This face has also become fairly popular with other members of the Shack, popping up frequently in posts a short time after being first introduced. Category:Characters